The Miracles Of Us
by DetectiveOrenji
Summary: Shiori is now 16 and somehow still alive, she is falling for Yuichi but he is now dating Ayu. She is jealous but she keeps quiet in fear of hurting Yuichi and Ayu. This is a story containing hints of AyuxYuichi but mostly just YuichixShiori. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Barely any sunlight shone into the hospital room. Yet I still stared out the window, hoping he's arrive any moment. Hi! My name is Shiori Misaka and I honestly don't know how I'm alive. It is an utterly complete miracle. The truth was I was waiting for someone very important to me.

Yuichi Aizawa, the guy who went from being a complete stranger, to a sort of brother, to a close friend, to the guy that I'm crushing on pretty hard. Though I honestly can't tell him… I really think he already has someone and if he doesn't I still think I'd die trying to tell him. Legitimately die, because the doctor tells me that I'm not supposed to do anything over exhilarating. My eyes begin to close at these thoughts and my head slips back and drowns into the pillow.

"Shiori! Shiori, we're here!" Two voices exclaim in unison. At first I believe it's my parents but as I awaken I realize that it was Yuichi and Ayu. Huh? Usually only Yuichi comes to see me but it's nice that Ayu is here too.

"Hi Shiori!" Ayu yells excitedly.

"Ayu, quiet down! Shiori's trying to rest!" Yuichi scolds Ayu. I begin to giggle a bit, it's always so entertaining when these two are together.

"Uguuu." Ayu, of course says in reply. I begin to finally sit up but I did a bit too quickly and begin to feel dizzy. I slowly lay back down but look up at Ayu and Yuichi.

"Be careful, Shiori… Remember you aren't supposed to do much movement." Yuichi replies and slowly pats my head. I begin to blush and nod a bit.

"So why did Ayu come with?" I blurt out without meaning to. "It's nice to see her too." I quickly add so that way I don't come off as rude.

Ayu begins to grin and blush. She quickly grabs Yuichi's hand. "Well you see, Shiori… Yuichi is my boyfriend now~!" Ayu gave me a big grin and Yuichi nods, blushing as well.

"Oh… I see…" I stuttered just a bit. I couldn't believe it…. Yuichi and Ayu, I thought they were like brother and sister or just best friends.. But a couple? My heart was racing and I was beginning to get really dizzy and and my eyes forced shut and the world seemed black all around me. The world seemed black all around me.

"Shiori, Shiori, are you okay?!" Their voices were trailing off

I could hear footsteps running into the room and my mind goes blank…...


	2. Chapter 2

Yuichi's point of view:

I don't even know what to say, I feel as if I could fly. I spent the whole morning with Ayu, we did a bunch of shopping. Before she was gonna leave and go home, I finally confessed my feelings to her. Luckily, the feeling was mutual.

Her fingers softly intwined with mine as we trotted along. I glanced at my watch to realize it was 1:00 pm. "Oh no!" I thought to myself. Shiori was expecting me by now.

"I'm really sorry, Ayu… I promised Shiori I'd see her so I gotta go."'

"It's alright, Shiori is my friend too! I'll just come along." She grinned cutely at me, causing me to turn bright pink.

We walked for a while until we finally arrived. We entered through the automatic doors and walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked us in a friendly tone.

"We're here to see Shiori Misaka!" Ayu and I say at the exact same time. She glances at me and giggles and I begin to laugh too. The lady at the desk begins to grin at us and I give her a welcoming smile back.

"She's on the 5th floor." She tells us. Ayu and I thank her and run to go find Shiori. We quietly sneak into the room, tiptoeing softly.

Shiori seems to be in a deep sleep; and is laying on her back. She is very pale as usual and you can tell she's in pain; but she is also very beautiful. It makes my heart ache in a way where I wanna hold her forever. Was that wrong, since I have Ayu? I honestly didn't know and I wasn't gonna be a jerk and tell Ayu. Especially since we had only began dating.

Wait what if she isn't just sleeping? I nearly have a heart attack from that thought. I glance over and look at her heart monitor to see that she's still alive. Thank goodness, I sigh in relief. Ayu grips onto my hand tighter and I realize that she's very tense. I softly take her hand and kiss it to reassure her everything is alright. She looks at me in surprise and begins to blush and I softly smile at her.

"So, should we wake her up?" Ayu whispered to me.

"Probably not but I do want her to know we're here." I replied.

1 2 3 "Shiori, Shiori we're here!" We exclaim in unison. Dang how do we keep doing this?

Her beautiful blue eyes open slowly, they look slightly red and you can tell that she's tired. She glances around the room in confusion. Me and Ayu remove our hands from one another and we simply just stare at her.

Finally Ayu yells excited, "Hi Shiori!" And at that moment I was trying hard not to facepalm.

"Ayu, quiet down! Shiori's trying to rest!" I scold. Ayu begins to whine as usual and Shiori starts to giggle a bit. We smile at each other for a brief second but I force myself to look away. Shiori suddenly sits up too quickly and rests her head in her hands. I can tell she is dizzy. "Be careful, Shiori… Remember you aren't supposed to do much movement." I remind her while softly patting her head. She begins to blush, I wonder why. Hopefully it wasn't wrong of me to do that or something.

"So why did Ayu come with?" Shiori blurts out. This surprises me because it doesn't seem like something she usually asks. "It's nice to see her too." She quick adds.

Befor I can say a word Ayu grabs my hand and exclaims: "Well you see, Shiori… Yuichi is my boyfriend now~!" We both begin to blush and I nod. Shiori's face looks even more pale like she's going to faint or something. I hope she doesn't feel like I'm abandoning her cause really I'm not… Well not really. But the bond I share with Shiori is rather different from what I share with Ayu. Shiori is not less important and honestly I love her, but it's more of a family love; while my bond with Ayu is more passionate.

My thoughts are interrupted by Shiori's eyes closing. Yep, just as I thought she fainted. I probably shouldn't have said anything, Shiori really isn't well and it's truly a miracle that she's alive. "Shiori, Shiori, are you okay?!" Ayu and I shouted but there was no reply. The nurse came rushing in and we were asked to leave. I walked away from her with tears in my eyes.


End file.
